Gordon, Spencer and the Flying Scotsman
Gordon, Spencer and the Flying Scotsman is the twenty-fourth episode of the first season. Plot Gordon is a big blue engine who likes to pull the express, it's the only job he likes best, stopping at many stations on the Main Line which runs all the way from Knapford on the west coast of the island to Vicarstown on the east where Mainland trains continue from there. One morning, Gordon pulled into Vicarstown with the express, he waited as the passengers disembarked, he looked over to find Connor had just pulled into the other platform, Gordon sniggered quietly. "Oh it looks as if I've come earlier then you today Connor, you're not always the fastest." teased Gordon. Connor was cross. "No need to react," he said solemnly, "I was just held up back at the junction, that's all." "We can see that," Gordon retorted, "do you think I could ever beat you in a race one day?" "Well… maybe," replied Connor, still disbelieving that Gordon could ever beat him. "But I don't know, I'm faster then you anywhere." Now Gordon was cross. "Just because I'm not streamlined like you, that doesn't simply mean I can't go as fast as any streamliner," he spluttered. "Oh the indignity!" Connor had already left the station and back to the Mainland. Gordon was glad he was gone. "Thankfully…" he murmured to himself. Then he heard a shrill whistle which then Spencer pulled up beside him with his special carriage, he smirked at his cousin. "Well, hello Gordon." said Spencer smoothly. "It seems you've came much earlier then me today." Gordon grew a smug smile. "I know, I am the fastest and best, and I pull the express." he announced in a mocking manner. "Ha, is that all you can ever come up with?" asked Spencer indignantly. "Well no, lots of things." Gordon huffed. "But anyway, what are you doing here?" "Well, good question." muttered Spencer. "I've come to help you on the Main Line, the Fat Controller said he needs another engine." Gordon gasped. "You?" he exclaimed. "Surely you won't do anything, but prove you're the fastest." "Haha, because I am." Spencer snorted. "Now I'd best be off, got to take these passengers back to the Mainland and do shunt my coach into the yard until the next day." And with that, Spencer took off. Gordon wasn't happy that his cousin was helping him on the Main Line. "Oh, I say, the indignity!" After Spencer came back to Sodor, he chuffed into the goods yard at Vicarstown, Ryan had just pulled into the yard with a goods train he brought from Arlesburgh Harbour. "Well hello Ryan, could you please shunt my coach into the shed for me?" he asked pompously. "I'll be picking it up this evening." "Huh, oh hello Spencer, but I was just bringing this goods train here." said Ryan. "Well you're a tank engine, and like my cousin says, tender engines don't shunt!" Spencer huffed. "Now do hurry up please, we were built by the same person you know." "Well, okay Spencer, just give me a second." and Ryan shunted his goods train, and then Spencer's coach into the shed. "There you are Spencer, all done for you." "Thanks Ryan, now I'd best be off." and Spencer steamed swiftly out of the yards. "Goodbye Spencer!" Ryan called, but he didn't get any response. Meanwhile, Spencer was resting at Boxford, the Duke and Duchess were drinking tea in their summer house. "Isn't this lovely tea, dear?" asked the Duke. "Indeed," agreed the Duchess, "like always." "I knew you would say that." chuckled the Duke. During all this, Spencer had nothing to do, but just sit there. "I'm going back to the Mainland soon, so tomorrow I'll be helping on the Main Line." he said to himself. "It's time now we should get back to the Mainland." said his driver. "Yes, of course." whistled Spencer and he chuffed away back home. Meanwhile, Gordon was at Vicarstown dropping off some passengers. Now that Spencer and Connor weren't there, he was glad. "Finally, peace." he said in a soothing manner. but then he heard a whistle blast from the distance. Gordon knew that whistle, an engine with two tenders backed down onto a train of express coaches. Gordon saw him and just winced. "First, Spencer and now my brother." he muttered. The Flying Scotsman saw Gordon. "Oh, hello Gordon." he said smugly. "Busy today?" Gordon rolled his eyes and snorted. "You can say that again." he muttered. "I see you're busy." chuckled the Flying Scotsman. "I've been busy all day back on the Mainland, dropping off passengers at stations. It just doesn't stop." "Anyway, what are you doing?" Gordon asked indignantly. "Well, I'm helping you on the Main Line." replied the Flying Scotsman. "You're... what?!" Gordon's jaw dropped in horror. "So I'm working with both Spencer and Scotsman on the Main Line?" "Indeed you are." chortled the Flying Scotsman. "Wait, did you say Spencer?" "Well, yes," Gordon replied, "he's working on the Main Line too." "Oh, so it's the whole family working together, all Gresleys, something that's never happened in years." The Flying Scotsman wheeshed. "I know," muttered Gordon, "it's going to look exactly like olden times, back when I was young and green and hadn't joined Sodor yet." The Flying Scotsman chuckled. "Now I have to take these passengers to Barrow-in-Furness, then tomorrow I'll be helping you." he said and he departed the station. "Flying Scotsman coming through!" he announced mockingly. Gordon groaned, he hated it when the Flying Scotsman mocked him. "This is going to be great." he said sarcastically. "Working with both my brother and cousin. It's like I've never come to Sodor yet." he muttered to himself. Later on, he was sat in the sheds complaining to the other engines. "So now I'm working with both Spencer and the Flying Scotsman." he complained. "So, what's wrong with that?" asked James disapprovingly. "You're all in one family." "What's wrong with that is that both engines are show-offs, they act most like each other, boasting about they're the fastest." Gordon grumbled. "Says you." whispered James. "You boast about being the fastest all the time." said Thomas cheekily. "Well yes, but not as much as my brother and cousin." Gordon protested. "Couldn't you just get along for now?" asked Henry. "Well, I could," huffed Gordon, "but then they'll just start boasting about they're the fastest." "Oh, just stop moaning all right." groaned James. "I'll have you know little James that I can complain whenever I want." Gordon scowled. "Maybe." James whispered. Gordon was not looking forward to this at all. The next day, Gordon pulled into Knapford station, still worrying. "Oh, I do hope Spencer and the Flying Scotsman won't chat about who's the fastest." he grumbled to himself. "Oh, cheer up Gordon," said his driver, "they're members of your family." "I know, but they boast about who's the fastest." Gordon grumped. "Like you." chuckled his driver. "Well, not as much as my Mainland relatives." Gordon retorted. Meanwhile, Spencer had raced across the Vicarstown Bridge heading for Sodor, he raced past Hiro. "Hello slowcoach!" Spencer said snootily. Hiro scowled. "Show-off!" he bellowed. Spencer raced through Wellsworth and all the passengers were startled. "What was that?" exclaimed an elderly woman. "Some silver blur I recall." commented a man. Spencer steamed into Knapford Station right alongside Gordon. "Well, were you looking forward for this day, little Gordon?" asked Spencer smugly. Gordon groaned. "Yes of course." he muttered sarcastically. "Well, good to hear." Spencer responded. "Anyway, what are we doing, just sitting here?" "No, we're collecting passengers." Gordon scowled. "No need to be so in-dignified." Spencer retorted. "I'm not in-dignified." spluttered Gordon. "Now please..." "Please, what?" snorted Spencer. "Please, uh..." Gordon was lost in words. "...doesn't matter." Soon the passengers had climbed on board their trains. "Now shall we get going?" asked Spencer impatiently. "I'd say yes." replied Gordon. "Not just yet." came a voice, it was the Flying Scotsman pulling in. Gordon groaned. "Well, hello brother." he muttered. The Flying Scotsman looked proudly at his two relatives. "Hello Gordon and Spencer, nice to see you here." he said snootily. "Yes, I can see, working with the two of you is just... so memorable." Gordon remarked. "You've made a point there, cousin." agreed Spencer. "We were all built by Sir Nigel Gresley." "I know, brings back good memories eh?" chuckled the Flying Scotsman. "Anyway, now are we ready to go?" asked Spencer indignantly. "Yes, we're now." said Gordon. "I'll be getting to the station first." The Flying Scotsman chortled. Spencer snorted. "No you won't, I will." he argued. "Let's see shall we?" The Flying Scotsman responded. "Perhaps you should both stop." said Gordon crossly. "We're supposed to be delivering passengers, not arguing about who's getting to the station first." "Well, sorry brother." The Flying Scotsman apologised. "But that's what we do on the Mainland." "But that doesn't give you an excuse to do it here, does it?" said Gordon sternly. "Let's just stop now, please!" spluttered Spencer. "If all three of us are just going to stay here arguing, then just split up already." The Flying Scotsman quickly became indignant again. "Who will get to the station first." he teased. Spencer was cross, but had an idea. "I know, why don't we have a race to see who's the fastest?" he suggested. "You're on cousin." grinned the Flying Scotsman, preparing to steam. "Oh the indignity." groaned Gordon, while Spencer and Scotsman both acted pompous and smug, Gordon was the much sensible one out of the three, he hardly had races, but did on a couple of occasions with Spencer. "You know, I was thinking, but I may join in with this." admitted Gordon. "Racing with the whole family has never happened before." "Of course it hasn't." chuckled the Flying Scotsman. "Now all three of us are racing?" exclaimed Spencer. "Well, I don't mind really." The engines' drivers agreed to race. "As long as we don't outrun any trains." warned Gordon's driver. "Sometimes our engines can get to out of control." commented Spencer's driver. "They'll be fast enough for us to control them." added Flying Scotsman's driver. "Wait, shall we have a word with the stationmaster?" thought Gordon's driver. "I'd say probably yes." agreed Spencer's driver, so Gordon's driver spoke with the stationmaster, he agreed. "Okay, I'll accept this," he said, "but please do not have any accidents, or I'll have to report this to the Fat Controller." "Agreed." said Gordon's driver, and he climbed back into his engine. "Where shall we race to?" asked Spencer. "Well we do have to stop at Crovan's Gate, Maron, Kellsthorpe and Ulfstead Castle." said Gordon. "And then Vicarstown." "We'll stop at each station and whoever's the first to get to Vicarstown will win." The Flying Scotsman chuffed. "Okay." said Spencer. "Now we know what to do." "Right on the count of 3..." began the Flying Scotsman. "3..." "2..." "1..." finished Gordon. "GO!" shouted the Flying Scotsman. The stationmaster blew his whistle as the three Gresleys raced out of the station. At first, Spencer was far in the lead. "Ha! Didn't I say I was the fastest?" he bragged. Then the Flying Scotsman overtook him. "Fraid not." he said smugly. "Hey!" shouted Spencer. Gordon was far behind, but his fireman shoved plenty of coal into his firebox to make him go faster. "Faster!" cried Gordon. "Okay, okay..." said Gordon's fireman, who was red in the face, he shoved plenty of coal into the firebox. "Perhaps I should sing a little song to encourage myself." Gordon thought. "Oh no, I am in last place, but Spencer and Flying Scotsman are far in front of me, now I must puff... more faster. Whoosh, the shooting express is coming through! Whoosh, give up there's nothing you can do. Whoosh, 'cos or you'll ever see of me will me a blurry streak of western blue!" Gordon sang until he had overtook his brother. "My clouds today will have a silver lining. I'll teach my bossy brother and cousin my underlining, 'cos I'm the gleam, the best in steam, expressing!" Gordon was nearly in front of Spencer. "We're approaching Crovan's Gate now." Gordon chuckled. "Hmph, I'm in front now, I'll win!" snorted Spencer. "Just you wait." puffed Gordon. "W-Wait up you two." called the Flying Scotsman. "I'm too far behind." "Well, you shouldn't just stop in a race should you?" huffed Spencer. "Well, no..." said the Flying Scotsman. "But-" "Exactly!" scowled Spencer. Gordon and Spencer raced into Crovan's Gate, they both pulled in together. "Who was first that time?" asked Spencer. "That was me." Gordon smirked. Spencer glared at his cousin. "No, me!" he argued. Then Mighty Mac pulled into the station with some passengers. "Hello Gordon, how are you?" asked Mighty perkily. "Well, I'm doing-" But Spencer cut him off. "If you don't know, we're racing and we can't sit here and listen to a two-faced toy." he scoffed rudely. Mighty Mac were offended at Spencer's comment, but didn't say anything. "Well, as we were saying, who came first exactly?" wondered Spencer. "Actually you came in together." said Gordon's driver. "It was a draw." "Oh, right." Gordon and Spencer's passengers soon disembarked and the two engines had raced out of the station, Scotsman stopped alongside the station to drop off his passengers. "Quickly please!" he said swiftly. "I mustn't lose." And the Flying Scotsman steamed hurriedly out of the station, now he was catching up to Gordon and Spencer. "Finally, I'm nearing them." Scotsman cried, growing a little red in the face. "I have the most coaches here, so that could be why I'm in last place." Gordon and Spencer constantly kept overtaking each other. "Ha ha!" laughed Gordon as he overtook his cousin, who then overtook him. "Ha ha to you, ya mean?" laughed Spencer. "What? Ugh!" The Flying Scotsman had finally catched up to his two relatives. "Who's the fastest now?" he shouted pompously, as he chuffed even faster along the line. Spencer and Gordon were speechless. "Hey... w-what!" Spencer stammered. "Scotsman's in the lead now!" exclaimed Gordon. "I'm going to beat him." said Spencer, he pulled up alongside Scotsman. "Ha, thought you were fast, didn't you?" Now Scotsman was cross. "I'll have you know that I was the first ever steam locomotive to travel at 100 mph." he huffed. "Well, I can go faster then that!" Spencer protested. "Let's just settle this shall we?" The Flying Scotsman muttered. "Well, it's a race, so you don't need to say." huffed Spencer conceitedly. "That's enough now, both of you!" hissed Gordon who was catching up. "Anyway, we're approaching Kellsthorpe." "Ha ha, see you later Scotsman!" Spencer burst out as he raced quickly into the distance and towards the station, the Flying Scotsman scowled. "Never mind him, brother." soothed Gordon. "He's too full of himself." "I know that," replied Scotsman, "he's always acted like this, even back when you hadn't arrived on Sodor yet." "Of course." muttered Gordon. Spencer steamed right into Kellsthorpe. "Quickly now please!" he shouted to the passengers, the passengers were now confused. "Just why are you all telling us to get out quickly?" asked one. "It makes no sense." "We're having a ready, you see." Spencer told him. "And the two engines I'm racing with are heading this way!" "Okay, okay, let's just get out of here alright." snorted one of the passengers and Spencer steamed quickly away as Gordon and Scotsman had only just pulled up alongside the station. "Where did he go?" asked the Flying Scotsman. "Probably already gone." huffed Gordon. "Ol' Silver Steam will soon get what he deserves." "Well, if you say so little brother." muttered the Flying Scotsman, chuckling a little. Gordon grunted. "Why do you call me 'little brother'?" he asked. "Don't you know that I'm the oldest out of you and Spencer?" "Of course I do brother." replied the Flying Scotsman. "I'm just teasing, besides Spencer's the youngest one here." "Huh, you can tell seeing how he's always showing off." retorted Gordon. "Agreed." said the Flying Scotsman. "Well our passengers have disembarked, let's get going." "Yes, of course!" said Gordon as he and Scotsman raced out of the station. Spencer was faraway in the valley, he felt very proud of himself. "Such slow engines!" he snorted. "So far behind while I'm nearly at Ulfstead." "But there's a junction up ahead." said his driver. "What?" Spencer exclaimed. "Oh no, I'll have to stop." And Spencer stopped, he waited for the signal to green. "Come along now." he steamed impatiently. "Be patient Spencer." warned his driver. "But Gordon and Scotsman will beat me now." Spencer groaned. "It's just a race, who has to win anyway?" retorted his driver. "Well..." Suddenly, Spencer heard two whistles, it was Gordon and Scotsman who didn't have to stop at the junction. "Ha, see you later cousin!" They called out. Spencer watched in shock as the two engines raced into the distance. "Noooo!" he cried. "I've lost!" "A race is a race, anyhow." said his driver. Finally, the signal turned green and Spencer hurried off to catch up with his cousins. Gordon and Spencer were far ahead now. "Nearly at Ulfstead." Gordon sniggered. "See who's quicker at winning." The Flying Scotsman chuckled. Gordon scowled. "I've had quite enough of this." he muttered. Gordon and Flying Scotsman were nearing Ulfstead Castle, Spencer was far behind, his fireman shoved lots of coal into his firebox so he could speed up. Spencer felt warm, he panted as he raced on. "I'm so worn out." he muttered. "I need a drink..." But he didn't want to give up, he wanted to carry on. "I won't lose to Gordon or Scotsman." he said determinedly. "I am Spencer the Grand, I know exactly what to do." And Spencer took a shortcut to get to Ulfstead Castle, he then puffed back onto the Main Line with Gordon and Spencer far behind, plus not being able to save him. "Ha ha, I will win now!" shouted Spencer gleefully. "Silly engines." Spencer raced up the hill of the castle, he raced into the estate where Stephen was, he had just shown tourists around the estate. "Oh, hello Spencer." Stephen whistled. "What are you doing here?" "As you see 'Slow Stephen'" snorted Spencer. "Slow?" exclaimed Stephen. "You know I used to be fast and nicknamed 'the Rocket', I even won you in a race to prove it." "Yes, but that was only because I was diverted onto the wrong line." Spencer huffed. "Now is different, I'm racing Gordon and the Flying Scotsman." "Racing your own cousins, wow I've never seen such a family race each other before." Stephen chuffed. "And I'm guessing you're winning." "Ha, of course, you got it right." puffed Spencer conceited. "But our last stop is at Vicarstown, you know right now, I'll have some time out while waiting for those two." Spencer decided and he backed into a siding to rest. "Okay Spencer." muttered Stephen. Spencer rested for a while. "Until those two come, I can have some peace." he soothed and he shut his eyes. Meanwhile, Gordon and Scotsman were just approaching the hill at the castle. "Ha, Spencer won't beat us now!" Gordon chuckled. "Indeed, he won't brother." said the Flying Scotsman, Gordon and Spencer pulled up the hill. "I'm winning!" "No I am." argued Gordon, the two engines kept overtaking each other until they pulled into the estate. "I won!" The two brothers argued. "I've won!" came Spencer's voice. "What?!" Gordon and Scotsman's jaws dropped when they saw Spencer already there. "But... but... how?" The Flying Scotsman stuttered. "I am very fast, you see." boasted Spencer. "Probably fast enough for you to see me." "That is not fair." complained Gordon. "Now they're arguing." muttered Stephen. "Lovely..." "Now I've had my rest." puffed Spencer. "Our last stop is Vicarstown." "I'll win this time, and I'll prove it." The Flying Scotsman puffed indignantly. "We'll have to see won't we?" spluttered Gordon. "Anyway, let's go!" And the three Gresleys were off again. Stephen was worried, he exchanged a look to Millie. "This'll be bad." he said to the French narrow gauge engine who agreed. The three Gresleys raced down the hill at a tremendous speed, though because of how fast they went, they almost toppled over the hill side. "Woaah!!!!" cried Spencer. "Watch it!" cried his driver. "You could've toppled over and killed us all!" "Sorry." muttered Spencer and the three engines slowed down a little. Spencer was in the lead. "Ha, I'm winning!" he burst out, then Flying Scotsman overtook him. "You thought wrong!" he chortled. Then Gordon puffed into the lead. "I am now, huh serves you both right for acting so smug and pompous!" he , the three engines constantly overtook each other. They were racing up the line towards Vicarstown. "Ha ha, I'm going to win!" cried Spencer. "No (pant) you (pant) won't!!" shouted the Flying Scotsman who was panting severely. Gordon then overtook the two. "I am now." he said confidently and then, he raced into Vicarstown alongside the platform. Everyone cheered, Gordon couldn't believe he had won. "I did it, I've won!" he cheered, Spencer pulled up alongside, he was so tired he could hardly speak. "How...did...you? he asked. "I used all the coal I needed." said Gordon proudly. Flying Scotsman was the next engine to pull into the station, he was also tired. "Well done... brother." he said, while catching his breath. Gordon felt proud. "Yes, well done Gordon." said Spencer, gaining some of his breath back. "Now I'd say we should go to the water tower and get a...drink." suggested Gordon, who was as tired as his relatives. "I agree." said Spencer. "Let's go then." said the Flying Scotsman and the three engines chuffed to the water tower. As Gordon, Spencer and the Flying Scotsman were at the water tower, they had a family conversation. "After all those years, we get together again." panted the Flying Scotsman. "So memorable, like Gordon said." added Spencer. "Now we act as a Doncaster trio, I'd say let's not get this going too far anymore." Gordon suggested. Spencer and the Flying Scotsman agreed. Gordon knew that he was going to be in trouble by the Fat Controller, but he was also happy to be with his brother and cousin like old times. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Flying Scotsman * Spencer * Hiro * Stephen * Connor * Ryan * Mighty * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * Mac (does not speak) * Millie (does not speak) * The Fat Controller (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Murdoch (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * Caitlin (cameo) * Samson (cameo) * Geoffrey (cameo) * BoCo (cameo) * Bradford (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Sir Nigel Gresley (mentioned) Locations * Knapford * Vicarstown * Vicarstown Bridge * Henry's Tunnel * Tidmouth Sheds * Wellsworth * Boxford * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House * Crovan's Gate * Kellsthorpe Road * Kirk Ronan Junction * Ulfstead Castle * Arlesburgh Harbour (mentioned) * Barrow-in-Furness (mentioned) Trivia * Several references are made in this episode, with most of these references being in real life: ** Gordon saying to Flying Scotsman that him being with the former and Spencer is like olden times back when he was young and green is referencing to how Gordon was painted Doncaster Green before arriving on Sodor. ** Gordon saying that he is the oldest out of his brother and cousin references to how he was built in 1922 and him saying Spencer is the youngest references how he was built somewhere in-between 1935 and 1938. ** Flying Scotsman saying he was the first ever steam locomotive to travel 100 mph references to how he was the first ever engine to travel 100 mph in real life. ** Stephen saying to Spencer he has won him in a race before is a reference to the story Spencer the Show-Off. ** Spencer mentions that he, along with Gordon and Flying Scotsman, were built by Sir Nigel Gresley, who was one of the most well-known engineers in England and made some of the most famous steam engines ever. *** Also, they mention they were built at the Doncaster Works, which was a real place in South Yorkshire, England. ** The song that Gordon sings at the start of the race has the same tune as "The Shooting Star is Coming Through" albeit all the references of his streamlined form are absent and are replaced. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:The Adventures on Sodor